Batman Resigns: Material Extra
by Goldfield
Summary: Material adicional referente à fanfic Batman Resigns, lançado em comemoração à estréia do novo filme The Dark Knight. Contém making of, entrevista com o autor e outros extras. AVISO: Por ser um making of, possui SPOILERS da fic Batman Resigns. Leia antes.
1. Capítulo I: Making Of

**BATMAN RESIGNS: Material Extra**

_Material adicional referente à fanfic "Batman Resigns", lançado em comemoração à estréia do novo filme do Batman, "The Dark Knight"._

Capítulo I – Making-Of

"_Eu sempre quis escrever uma história do Batman baseada nos filmes antigos, escalando atores reais tanto para os papéis dos personagens já existentes quando dos originais que eu criasse. Foi assim que, sob forte influência dos dois primeiros longas dirigidos por Tim Burton, mas como uma homenagem a todos os quatro primeiros filmes em si, nasceu Batman Resigns"._

A cena de introdução é uma homenagem ao universo do Batman e às aberturas dos quatro filmes antigos, nos quais os nomes dos atores e atrizes surgem imponentemente na tela ao som da trilha sonora, seja com um aspecto mais discreto e sombrio, no caso de Tim Burton, ou mais épico e colorido, tratando-se de Joel Schumacher.

A música de fundo no caso desta fanfic é o "Batman Theme" de Danny Elfman, utilizado nos dois primeiros longas. Por muito tempo essa fantástica música acabou se tornando tema do Batman até fora do cinema, como no caso do desenho _Batman: A Série Animada_, que utilizou parte da melodia, re-arranjada, em sua abertura.

Agora, explicarei minha escolha quanto aos artistas...

_Por que Michael Keaton?_

Keaton de longe interpretou o melhor Batman da antiga série de filmes. Ele conseguia contrastar muito bem as duas identidades do personagem: fazia um Bruce Wayne sonso e anti-social, e quando vestia a capa do morcego, empregava um olhar soturno e uma rancorosa entonação de voz que encheriam de pavor qualquer meliante. Definitivamente foi o melhor Batman até Christian Bale. Pena que não protagonizou todos os quatro filmes, sendo substituído por Val Kilmer e depois George Clooney.

_Por que Denise Richards?_

O par amoroso de Bruce Wayne nessa minha história é uma personagem totalmente minha. Portanto me senti mais livre quanto à escolha da atriz que poderia interpretá-la. Para mim Denise Richards é uma das mulheres mais lindas de Hollywood, e a derradeira amada do Batman teria de ser realmente a mais bela de todas. Por isso optei por ela.

_Por que Jack Nicholson?_

Dispensa explicações. Interpretou o Coringa com primazia no primeiro filme. O grande erro de Tim Burton foi tê-lo matado no final, impedindo que o personagem voltasse para uma continuação. Mas como tudo é possível no mundo das fanfics, nesta história o Coringa de Nicholson retorna da morte para novamente realizar o que poucos vilões conseguem: fazer o público rir de suas atrocidades. E esse é o segredo do sucesso do Coringa nos gibis ao longo das décadas.

_Por que Antony Hopkins?_

Na minha opinião é um dos maiores atores vivos. Hopkins se encaixa perfeitamente no personagem de Wilfred Pennyworth desde o primeiro momento, e essa minha escolha para o papel foi elogiada pelos leitores. Uma curiosidade: Antony foi o nome inicial cotado para interpretar Alfred Pennyworth em _Batman Begins_, perdendo a vaga para Michael Caine. Como prêmio de consolação, Hopkins ganhou o relevante papel do irmão de Alfred neste meu conto.

As escolhas de Winona Ryder para Arlequina e Chris O'Donnell como Asa Noturna serão explicadas mais à frente no making-of.

Gotham.

O primeiro capítulo começa com Batman admirando a gótica paisagem da cidade do alto de um arranha-céu. Baseei essa cena num _wallpaper_ da "On-Star" (empresa que criou alguns comercias de TV protagonizados pelo Batman há alguns anos, todos disponíveis no YouTube) contendo uma situação parecida, que eu usava no meu _desktop_ quando comecei a escrever a fanfic. Acho que essa inspiração foi bastante frutífera.

Ao longo dos primeiros parágrafos, descrevo Gotham City usando muitas figuras de linguagem. Procurei expor minha visão própria da cidade nessas linhas, misturando a Gotham dos quadrinhos com o aspecto sombrio detonado por Tim Burton. Alguns leitores elogiaram bastante essa minha maneira de enxergar a metrópole, que transportei aos olhos do Batman.

Enquanto o herói reflete sobre como a cidade se transformou, faço com que recorde alguns eventos passados. Como a fanfic, servindo de conclusão da série antiga de filmes, se passa em 2006, quando comecei a escrever, praticamente dez anos após o quarto e último episódio da franquia antiga (_Batman & Robin_, 1997), preferi inserir alguns eventos criados por mim ocorridos durante esse intervalo: para começar, Barbara Wilson, a Bat-Girl (introduzida no quarto filme como sobrinha do mordomo Alfred Pennyworth, ao invés da Barbara Gordon dos quadrinhos, filha do Comissário Gordon) foi tragicamente morta pelo Espantalho, vilão dos gibis que não chegou a aparecer nos filmes dos anos 90 (ele apenas deu as caras em _Batman Begins_, já na nova franquia).

Certos leitores me criticaram por ter matado a Bat-Girl, talvez por ser uma personagem carismática, e desejaram tê-la visto na fanfic. Acontece que a Bat-Girl, nos quadrinhos, sempre esteve associada a uma tragédia: na clássica história "A Piada Mortal", de Alan Moore, Barbara Gordon, vítima de um disparo efetuado contra si pelo Coringa, ficou paralítica pelo resto de sua vida. Incapaz de continuar combatendo o crime como Bat-Girl, Barbara, numa cadeira de rodas, assumiu então a identidade de Oráculo, uma verdadeira central de informações para o Batman em seus casos (esses acontecimentos na vida de Barbara são reproduzidos, com algumas alterações, no seriado _Birds of Prey_, que teve apenas uma temporada). Sendo assim, eu procurei adaptar a tragédia que envolve a personagem da Bat-Girl para o universo dos filmes antigos, fazendo com que a sobrinha de Alfred fosse morta por algum vilão.

Continuando, a morte de Barbara Wilson foi o estopim para que Dick Grayson (o primeiro dos três Robins dos gibis, e o único a aparecer nos filmes) saísse de Gotham e seguisse sozinho no combate ao mal, assumindo o uniforme do Asa Noturna, numa transição semelhante à dos quadrinhos. Para completar, situei a morte do mordomo Alfred em 2003, devido à velhice. Assim fiz Batman voltar às suas origens como um vigilante solitário, da mesma forma que nos dois primeiros filmes e em esporádicos períodos das HQs. Eu, particularmente, o prefiro assim, pois a inserção de companheiros como Robin ou Bat-Girl quase sempre infantiliza o personagem, como ocorreu nos dois longas dirigidos por Joel Schumacher e nos próprios gibis.

A escolha de colocar um Batman velho e um tanto inseguro foi uma influência da HQ "O Cavaleiro das Trevas", de Frank Miller, publicada nos anos 80. O enredo e características dessa publicação em particular começam a se fazer mais presentes na fanfic a partir de sua metade.

Em seguida, Batman confronta um grupo de vândalos. Essa cena é uma oposição ao início do filme _Batman_, de 1989: nele, o justiceiro amedronta e ataca dois assaltantes de rua, deixando-os quase chorando de medo. Agora o herói não é mais um mistério tenebroso para os habitantes de Gotham, a geração atual não sente a força do símbolo criado por Bruce Wayne. Por isso os jovens o ridicularizam e provocam, até ele perder a cabeça e atacar um dos pichadores, só então notando que era praticamente uma criança. É aí que Batman tem certeza de que as coisas não são mais como antes, inclusive ele mesmo.

A narrativa depois mostra Bruce acordando em sua mansão na manhã seguinte. A propriedade vazia e as impressões que ela assim causa no protagonista foram um recurso utilizado por mim para frisar a solidão do órfão: ele está mais uma vez sem uma família, pois Dick e Barbara se foram.

Um dos meus leitores achou que a ingratidão de Gotham em relação ao Batman, e a impressão de que ele não é mais necessário, lembram o filme _Superman O Retorno_, de Bryan Singer. Achei uma comparação muito boa, e não foi intencional quando escrevi.

Paris, França. Nessa cena marco o breve retorno da personagem Vicky Vale, oriunda do primeiro filme. Uma curiosidade é que nos gibis ela é ruiva, não loira. Uma possível razão para a mudança na cor do cabelo é que originalmente o par amoroso de Batman no início da franquia seria Silver St. Cloud, também originária dos quadrinhos. E a atriz Kim Basinger se parece mais com ela do que com Vicky.

Logo um misterioso e ameaçador personagem aparece. Apenas pelos diálogos já é possível perceber que se trata do Coringa. Encurralada, Vale acaba sendo cruelmente morta pelas mãos do criminoso, marcando o começo da vingança do vilão. Alguns leitores também não gostaram de Vicky ter morrido, ao menos de forma tão rápida na história, sendo que ela poderia ter interagido com Bruce antes disso.

Logo depois começa aquela que, na minha opinião, é uma das cenas mais densas da história: a seqüência que começa com Bruce na chuva em frente ao túmulo de Alfred e que termina com a tentativa de suicídio no quarto. Aqui exploro ao máximo a angústia do personagem, ferido pela ingratidão da população de Gotham. Também sente que perdeu sua vida combatendo o crime. Há referências aos filmes anteriores e trechos de intensa angústia textual. Na época estava com depressão, e a fossa de Wayne, associada à minha, torna-se ainda mais explícita no capítulo seguinte.

O revólver de Thomas Wayne com o qual o filho deste pensa em se matar é uma ligeira referência à arma que o órfão carregou consigo em _Batman Begins_ para matar Joe Chill (o assassino do casal Wayne nas HQs, ao invés de Jack "Coringa" Napier), apesar de serem franquias diferentes e, portanto, sem relação entre si. O capítulo termina com Bruce lendo uma carta de Wilfred Pennyworth, irmão de Alfred já mencionado no filme _Batman & Robin_, portanto não sendo uma total criação minha. Um lampejo de esperança encerra esta primeira parte da história.

_**Continua...**_


	2. Capítulo II: Making Of

Capítulo II – Making-Of

"_Os vilões do Batman são muito bons porque cada um possui uma psicose própria e origem ímpar. É muito bom trabalhar com os bandidos quando se trata de um conto do Cavaleiro das Trevas, seja qual for a mídia tomada como base"._

O segundo capítulo começa com mais inquietações de Bruce Wayne. Ele vaga sozinho pela mansão num dia chuvoso relembrando o passado e amargurando o futuro. O sonho mencionado, que cita os pares amorosos do protagonista nos quatro primeiros filmes, é um prenúncio do par verdadeiro que surgirá logo mais no enredo. Seguem-se mais alguns monólogos, reflexões e uma referência à infância de Bruce de acordo com o que foi mostrado em _Batman Eternamente_.

A cena seguinte é uma das minhas favoritas, na qual introduzo a personagem da doutora Harleen Quinzel, que virá a se tornar Arlequina. O Asilo Arkham é totalmente fiel ao que foi mostrado nos dois filmes de Joel Schumacher, porém com um aspecto ligeiramente mais sombrio, como a sala que se parece uma masmorra. O doutor Burton (homenagem ao diretor dos dois primeiros filmes), presente no final de _Batman Eternamente_, volta aqui com um papel um pouco maior. Através do diálogo dele com a doutora Quinzel, que chega para trabalhar no Asilo, já fica evidente a fascinação quase doentia que a psiquiatra nutre por Jack Napier, vulgo Coringa.

Arlequina foi uma personagem criada por Bruce Timm e Paul Dini como assistente e amante do Coringa, para o desenho _Batman: A Série Animada_, dos anos 90. A palhacinha fez tanto sucesso que acabou incorporada à continuidade regular dos quadrinhos, entrando para o primeiro escalão de vilões. No entanto não apareceu em nenhum filme do Batman até o momento.

A ficha do Coringa revela seu passado e real identidade segundo o filme _Batman_: Jack Napier, criminoso já mentalmente desequilibrado quando caiu no tanque de produtos químicos que o deixou para sempre branco e verde. Essa origem do filme para o personagem combina certas nuances do Coringa das HQs com outras criadas para o longa.

Nos gibis, o verdadeiro nome do Coringa até hoje é desconhecido. Sabe-se apenas, segundo a história "A Piada Mortal", de Alan Moore, que se tratava de um funcionário da Química ACE, em Gotham City, que abandonou o emprego perseguindo o sonho de se tornar comediante. Todavia, o pobre rapaz não conseguia arrancar risadas da platéia, humilhado em todos os seus shows. Desesperadamente sem dinheiro e precisando sustentar a mulher grávida, o homem aceita a proposta de uma quadrilha que planeja assaltar uma fábrica de cartas de baralho localizada ao lado da Química ACE, precisando de um guia para passar por dentro dela rumo ao prédio vizinho.

Entretanto, no dia do crime, a esposa do infeliz, junto com seu filho ainda em gestação, morrem num trágico acidente doméstico. O viúvo pensa em desistir, porém é pressionado pela gangue. Na noite do crime, o comediante, com a alcunha de Capuz Vermelho devido ao recurso utilizado para ocultar seu rosto, guia os criminosos por dentro da ACE quando são surpreendidos pelos seguranças do local e Batman. Em meio ao tiroteio que se segue, o desventurado ex-funcionário cai dentro de um tanque de substâncias químicas, ficando alvo como giz, seu cabelo verde e em sua face estampado um grande e eterno sorriso... Banhado pela loucura, o Coringa nasceu, assim como o Batman, de uma tragédia. E o herói sempre teve certa responsabilidade por isso, aspecto que foi bastante explorado no primeiro filme, que inclusive colocou Coringa criando o Batman primeiro quando matou os pais de Bruce Wayne, coisa que jamais ocorreu nos quadrinhos.

Voltando à história, o trecho posterior revela Bruce abandonando a mansão e suas dependências, além de aparentemente renegar para sempre o fardo do Batman, rumo à Inglaterra, onde, segundo a carta de Wilfred, pode finalmente encontrar sua felicidade. Enquanto isso, o Coringa chega a Gotham, repetindo uma de suas clássicas frases do primeiro filme enquanto contempla o céu vermelho-sangue, referência direta às HQs e principalmente ao desenho _Batman: A Série Animada_, em que Gotham muito dificilmente é retratada com um céu azul.

_**Continua...**_


	3. Capítulo III: Making Of

Capítulo III – Making-Of

"_Gotham tornou-se uma cidade limpa, com os últimos chefões e mafiosos planejando fugir antes que sejam tirados de circulação. É nesse contexto que o Coringa retorna, colocando a perder praticamente tudo pelo que Batman lutou ao longo dos anos"._

Quase todo o terceiro capítulo, com o Coringa visitando um antigo colega da máfia, foi baseado no filme em desenho _Batman: Máscara do Fantasma_, de 1993. Rupert Thorne é um dos clássicos chefões do crime de Gotham nas HQs. Em _Batman: A Série Animada_, ele foi colocado como responsável pela transformação do promotor público Harvey Dent no vilão Duas-Caras, ao invés de outro mafioso, Sal Maroni. Numa das primeiras versões do roteiro do filme _Batman_, os pais de Bruce Wayne teriam sido assassinados por Joe Chill a mando de Thorne, que estava concorrendo para a prefeitura de Gotham contra Thomas Wayne.

No diálogo que ocorre é citado Carmine Falcone, outro manda-chuva do crime na cidade e que apareceu em _Batman Begins_.

O Coringa surge quando Thorne e seus capangas pretendem encerrar suas operações e abandonar Gotham antes que o Batman os pegue. O fato de Rupert ser morto pelo Coringa é de certa forma uma referência ao assassinato do chefão Carl Grissom também pelo palhaço no filme de 1989. Nele, o psicopata banhado pelos produtos químicos se apoderou de todo o império de Grissom depois de tirá-lo do caminho. Na fanfic, o Coringa retorna a Gotham sem nenhum recurso e mata Thorne para também obter homens e dinheiro com os quais poderá botar seus planos em ação.

A idéia da bala ácida veio através de dois conceitos: o primeiro é que o Coringa é um psicopata sem limites, muitas vezes aniquilando seus adversários da forma mais grotesca possível. O segundo: quase sempre a morte grotesca vem por meio de um objeto ou artefato aparentemente inofensivo, como uma carta de baralho ou um brinquedo. No caso, utilizei uma suposta bala de hortelã.

Com Thorne fora de cena, o Coringa pode iniciar sua ascensão de volta ao topo do cenário do crime em Gotham City, assim como no filme _Batman_.

A chegada de Bruce à Inglaterra mostra o começo de seu conflito psicológico com o que é um novo mundo para si, um lugar desconhecido que pode ou não lhe trazer a almejada felicidade. O carro dirigido pelo motorista Tommy, um Rolls Royce, é uma referência ao veículo que outrora era sempre guiado pelo mordomo Alfred, transportando o patrão Wayne aos locais que precisava ir.

Tommy diz que ouviu falar que o Batman voa e suga o sangue dos criminosos. Dois habituais mitos associados à figura do herói, devido à atmosfera de medo que ele provoca combatendo o crime.

A cena seguinte com o Coringa na frente de um computador, curiosamente escrita logo após uma exibição de _Batman O Retorno_ pela Rede Globo em 11 de novembro de 2006, é uma recriação modernizada da cena de _Batman_ em que ele está recortando fotos em seu esconderijo. A frase pronunciada pelo vilão quando vê uma foto da psiquiatra Harleen Quinzel, "Parem os servidores!", é uma atualização do "Parem as prensas!" exclamado por ele no filme original ao contemplar pela primeira vez a imagem de Vicky Vale. E, assim como fizera com ela, o psicopata começa os preparativos para "fisgar seu peixe", prometendo uma visita ao Arkham.

Logo depois vemos Bruce Wayne chegando finalmente ao Condado de Castlewood. Eu particularmente adoro escrever cenas tendo como cenário o pôr-do-sol, ainda mais quando possuem carga dramática. Mais incertezas do personagem e uma breve contextualização histórica do lugar. O capítulo termina com uma agradável descrição da mansão e seus arredores, a emocionante primeira aparição de Wilfred Pennyworth e um momento de inigualável reconforto para o protagonista.

_**Continua...**_


	4. Capítulo IV: Making Of

Capítulo IV – Making-Of

"_A chegada de Bruce Wayne a Castlewood se compara ao próprio primeiro contato de Cristóvão Colombo com a América, que julgou ser o Paraíso Terrestre. No interior da Grã-Bretanha, o agoniado órfão descobre muitas coisas, inclusive um grande amor"._

Vendo o irmão de Alfred recebendo-o com tamanha alegria, Bruce deseja poder deter a morte. Segue-se um flash-back com uma cena oriunda de _Batman & Robin_, contendo um dos poucos diálogos entre Wayne e seu mordomo que na minha opinião salvam o filme.

Em seguida descrevo o interior da mansão e a entrada de Elizabeth Castlewood, seu encanto combinando com a decoração do lugar. Apesar de ser uma personagem original minha, o nome Elizabeth possui raiz externa: por volta de 2002, houve um forte rumor de que estaria sendo produzido o famigerado longa _Batman Vs. Superman_ (que foi recentemente, inclusive, referenciado em _Eu Sou a Lenda_). Na trama, Batman abandonaria o manto de herói após a trágica morte de sua noiva, chamada Elizabeth, pelas mãos do Coringa a mando de Lex Luthor. O roteiro da produção até era interessante, mas atores como Colin Farrell foram cogitados para o papel do Batman. Deus me livre.

O primeiro diálogo entre Bruce e sua futura amada, mesmo sendo breve, é na minha opinião um dos melhores da fanfic.

Há um corte para a visita do Coringa ao Asilo Arkham. Antes da chegada do criminoso, a doutora Quinzel faz anotações sobre os internos, citando dois vilões do universo do Batman: o primeiro é Edward Nigma, o Charada, visto em _Batman Eternamente_. O outro é Arnold Wesker (não confundam com Albert Wesker, da série Resident Evil), o Ventríloquo, que até agora não apareceu nos filmes. Trata-se de um vilão bastante curioso que se deixou completamente dominar por seu boneco que antes usava para shows, chamado Scarface, chegando a criar para ele uma personalidade própria. Com certeza merece uma chance na nova franquia iniciada com _Batman Begins_.

O Coringa faz então sua sombria aparição, dominando a já pré-disposta mente de Harleen com a ajuda de um de seus gases dos nervos. A sinistra gargalhada do vilão mostrou-se vital para a intensidade dessa cena.

Depois presenciamos o jantar em Castlewood. Serve apenas para marcar a crescente afinidade entre Bruce e Elizabeth. Nada mais.

Voltando a Gotham City, a doutora Quinzel conclui sua transformação em Arlequina, já trajando o mesmo uniforme dos quadrinhos e desenhos. Não me esqueci do "pudinzinho", forma pela qual tradicionalmente a vilã chama seu amor.

Quanto à escolha da atriz Winona Ryder para o papel: a fanfic tenta reproduzir o clima dos dois filmes do Batman dirigidos por Tim Burton, e Winona possui um histórico de aparições em filmes do diretor, como _Beetlejuice_ (que também teve Michael Keaton, irreconhecível, no papel-título) e _Eduardo Mãos-de-Tesoura_. Além disso, a atriz, para mim, tem um quê muito forte de Arlequina. Foi minha primeira e última opção.

E o Coringa arquiteta sua reaparição pública...

Cabe aqui uma pequena nota: antes do fracasso de _Batman & Robin_, um quinto filme do Batman era planejado. George Clooney, Chris O'Donnell e Alicia Silverstone voltariam em seus respectivos papéis de Batman, Robin e Bat-Girl. O vilão seria o Espantalho, que não teve ator definido. Mas não estaria sozinho: surpreendentemente, a Arlequina estaria no longa, porém como filha do Coringa ao invés de amante. E adivinhem? A cantora Madonna foi cogitada para interpretá-la. Jack Nicholson também ganharia uma pontinha no filme, voltando ao papel do Coringa num sonho que Batman teria quando estivesse sob efeito do gás do medo do Espantalho. Relativamente interessante, enfim, e o enredo da fanfic foi baseado um pouco nesse roteiro nunca filmado.

De volta a Castlewood (a narrativa agora se alterna entre a mansão e Gotham), Bruce reflete sobre Elizabeth e sua vida, amores passados, com referências aos filmes anteriores. O protagonista está incerto quanto a dever ou não se aproximar mais da jovem. Esse sub-enredo é mais bem desenvolvido nos capítulos seguintes, ao longo de diversos episódios que ocorrem entre o casal.

_**Continua...**_


	5. Capítulo V: Making Of

Capítulo V – Making-Of

"_Enquanto escrevia esta história, eu me transportei para a mente de Bruce Wayne. Ele passava por problemas e dificuldades não muito diferentes das minhas. Batman Resigns é, por isso, o retrato da etapa de minha vida em que me afundei na depressão"._

A nova manhã em Castlewood traz o avanço da aproximação entre Bruce e Elizabeth. A referência à equitação dá-se devido a dois motivos: o diálogo do filme _Batman_ em que Alfred conta a Vicky Vale os apuros que o órfão passou quando criança para aprender a montar, e a eletrizante cena da HQ "O Cavaleiro das Trevas" em que o herói sai o cavalo por uma Gotham City às escuras para manter a ordem.

Em Gotham, segue-se um divertido trecho com o Coringa vestindo diversas fantasias de personagens de filmes famosos e mostrando a Arlequina para saber o que ela acha de cada uma. No final ele acaba optando por seu visual tradicional.

Depois tem início uma das minhas seqüências favoritas da fanfic: Bruce e Elizabeth andando a cavalo pelos campos de Castlewood e depois chegando à cachoeira. Deixo transparecer bem a personalidade e pontos de vista da _lady_ em suas falas e a incerteza de Wayne quanto a revelar seu segredo. A jovem realmente é a chave para seu hóspede livrar-se de toda a tortura em seu coração. E esse papel é mais desenvolvido a cada nova aparição da personagem.

Mais um corte para Gotham, onde o Coringa continua a planejar sua reaparição. O prefeito da cidade na minha história, Chip Shreck, é o filho de Max Shreck, um dos vilões do filme _Batman O Retorno_. Já que muitos anos se passaram no enredo, tempo suficiente para Chip se organizar politicamente, e dado o gosto que Gotham tem por corruptos, resolvi colocá-lo como governante da metrópole. Uma curiosidade: o ator que interpretou Chip, Andrew Bryniarski, também fez os papéis de Zangief (_Street Fighter_, 1994) e Thomas "Leatherface" Hewitt (_O Massacre da Serra-Elétrica_, 2003).

O fato de Gotham estar prestes a comemorar mais um aniversário é outra referência ao primeiro filme da franquia. Como a fanfic se passa em 2006, e em 1989 a cidade completava 200 anos, agora, dezessete anos depois, ela festeja seu 217o aniversário. No noticiário de TV dessa cena há uma breve citação a Star City, lar do super-herói Arqueiro Verde.

Gotham Plaza é o mesmo local público visto em _Batman O Retorno_, onde o prefeito fazia seus discursos na frente de uma árvore de Natal.

A cena da cachoeira é o ápice da terapia pela qual Bruce passa em Castlewood. Ao mesmo tempo, Elizabeth começa a revelar-lhe seu passado. Ele não foi tão explorado quanto eu queria na fanfic, talvez para não prolongar demais o período em que Wayne está longe de casa (houve leitores que reclamaram da demora para o Batman voltar a entrar em cena).

Retornando a Gotham City, o Coringa termina de armar seu circo de morte e destruição. Quis retratar um forte aspecto do personagem nas HQs: ele várias vezes sai matando pessoas aleatoriamente, sem nenhum motivo. Duas das vítimas nessa cena formam um casal que saía de um restaurante, deixando o filho agora órfão desamparado diante dos cadáveres... Um novo Batman?

No Gotham Plaza, o prefeito Chip Shreck discursa à população. O Comissário Gordon o acompanha, em sua primeira aparição no conto, além de Jane Dent, filha do Duas-Caras, antes Harvey Dent, morto em _Batman Eternamente_. Ela é uma personagem original minha. Pensei em colocar no lugar dela Duela Dent, a filha de Harvey nos quadrinhos, porém achei que ficaria fora de contexto.

As palavras do prefeito mostram como ele é uma pessoa ingrata, como uma própria leitora minha definiu-o. Odeia o Batman, culpa-o pela morte do pai e quer ver a cidade livre de justiceiros. O Coringa chega provocando pânico e sumariamente assassina Chip com a mesma arma de cano exagerado do filme de 1989. Gordon mandando que o Bat-sinal seja ligado é referência a _Batman O Retorno_. Mas ninguém virá.

Castlewood novamente. A cena no quarto de Elizabeth mostra como o mordomo Wilfred trata a jovem como se fosse sua filha. Também gosto muito dos diálogos desse trecho.

Na balbúrdia do Gotham Plaza, Gordon é desacordado e em seguida capturado pelo Coringa após ter tentado em vão se esconder. Com o Comissário fora de ação, a cidade está privada de seus líderes: o caos pode entrar pela porta da frente.

A cena final do capítulo é uma grande homenagem a um dos poucos bons elementos do roteiro de _Batman & Robin_, além de um esclarecimento sobre Wilfred: na privacidade de seu quarto, o criado de _lady_ Elizabeth examina um laptop com os mesmos arquivos sobre o Batman gravados por Alfred no quarto filme (até a senha de acesso é a mesma), passando adiante o segredo de Bruce Wayne. E o mordomo deste deu a seu irmão uma importante missão: tirar o órfão dessa vida amarga antes que fosse tarde demais. Por isso a carta enviada a Gotham no começo da história, que evitou o suicídio daquele a quem era endereçada.

Wilfred Pennyworth foi, desde o início, o homem que deu esperanças a Bruce.

_**Continua...**_


	6. Capítulo VI: Making Of

Capítulo VI – Making-Of

"_O Coringa é o maior vilão de todos os tempos nos quadrinhos. Ri-se e tem-se medo dele ao mesmo tempo"._

Esse é o capítulo mais polêmico e chocante da fanfic, um divisor de águas. Coincidentemente, foi o último que escrevi antes de começar minha faculdade, em março de 2007. Muitos leitores ficaram espantados, pararam de ler ao chegarem nele. No site , os acessos à história caíram depois dessa parte. Mas não havia como fugir dela. Os acontecimentos desde o início da fic levariam a esse semi-clímax brutal.

Primeiramente, logo após termos tomado conhecimento dos anseios de Wilfred no final do capítulo anterior, deparamo-nos com o mordomo de Castlewood ocultando informações de Bruce sobre o massacre cometido pelo Coringa em Gotham. Na visão do irmão de Alfred, nada pode motivar o milionário a retomar o fardo do Batman. Na Cidade das Sombras, o vilão planeja mais barbáries.

Bruce encontra Elizabeth, que não fora tomar café, pintando um quadro numa sacada da mansão. Tudo nessa cena remete a um ambiente agradável, mas percebe-se pelos diálogos ainda um clima de desconfiança mútua no ar. O órfão continua a se torturar.

E por falar em tortura, a seqüência seguinte é o motivo de tanta controvérsia quanto ao capítulo. Mistura elementos de várias demonstrações de sadismo do Coringa nas HQs, como em "A Piada Mortal". O Comissário Gordon, quase nu, acorda num insano parque de diversões onde o Príncipe-Palhaço do Crime é seu anfitrião. O policial se recusa a participar do que seu algoz preparou, porém Arlequina, ameaçando-lhe com uma arma, não o deixa com muitas opções.

Fazendo piadas e rindo, Coringa apresenta ao prisioneiro o cadáver do prefeito Shreck, logo em seguida carbonizado por um disparo a contragosto efetuado por Gordon. Mas não termina aí. Arlequina lembra seu "pudinzinho" de que falta a atração principal.

A piada do cúmulo do masoquismo sempre me deu calafrios. E como muitas das atrocidades do Coringa são baseadas em anedotas ou brincadeiras, selecionei essa em questão para dar fim ao Comissário. Meus leitores se assustaram, muitos acharam que exagerei. Acontece que o Coringa nos gibis é um genuíno psicopata, um assassino sem limites, e esse tipo de coisa é muito característica dele. Afinal ele aleijou Barbara Gordon e matou Jason Todd, o segundo Robin. Talvez tenha havido excesso na descrição do corpo sendo mutilado pelas lâminas, entretanto quis deixar a cena o mais realista possível. De qualquer forma, peço desculpas aos que ficaram enojados ou impressionados com o trecho. A verdade é que muitas vezes, quando meu humor está ruim, acabo descontando nos personagens de minhas histórias. E mesmo assim não se pode afirmar que a morte de Gordon ficou totalmente fora de contexto na fanfic.

Em Castlewood, Bruce acaba tendo pistas do passado provavelmente trágico de Elizabeth. Ao mesmo tempo a amargurada jovem busca consolo nos braços do mordomo Wilfred. Ela sofre tanto quanto o hóspede, são iguais, e isso ficará claro no capítulo seguinte.

Mais uma homenagem a _Batman_ no final do capítulo: um discurso na frente da prefeitura de Gotham é interrompido pelo Coringa. Sem mais nem menos, um pacote é enviado a Jane Dent. O conteúdo faz a promotora desmaiar, pois se trata dos membros decepados do Comissário Gordon. Acho que quem continuou a ler depois da cena do tobogã não teve problemas com isso.

A interferência do Coringa serve para ele revelar seus planos para o aniversário da cidade, assim como no primeiro filme. E os preparativos começam com quatro assaltos simultâneos, algo bem digno do criminoso.

_**Continua...**_


	7. Capítulo VII: Making Of

Capítulo VII – Making-Of

"_Bruce e Elizabeth são duas almas que se completam e se confortam. Ela é perfeita para ele, e vice-versa. O destino parece finalmente dar ao órfão de Gotham uma chance verdadeira para o amor..."_

Tem início neste capítulo, o primeiro que escrevi após o início da minha faculdade, uma verdadeira avalanche de referências, principalmente à já citada HQ "O Cavaleiro das Trevas" de Frank Miller.

Começamos mais uma vez em Castlewood, onde Bruce continua a se torturar. O ímpeto do protagonista em mudar sua vida para poder ser feliz reflete meu próprio estado de espírito no período em que escrevi, pois, como já disse, nesta fanfic autor e personagem tiveram dramas parecidos.

Enquanto isso, Elizabeth também é afligida pelo passado, envolvendo a misteriosa Emma. Pensei no início em demonstrar o desespero da personagem nessa cena pela visão de um espectro, uma alucinação, porém optei por não exagerar.

Somos então remetidos a um ambiente familiar aos fãs do filme _Batman_: a movimentada redação do jornal Gotham Globe. Surge um personagem também conhecido: o intrépido repórter Alexander Knox, tipo muito divertido presente no primeiro longa que buscava a qualquer custo, junto com Vicky Vale, provar a existência do Batman. Foi interpretado por Robert Wuhl, que também atuou no filme_ Bom dia, Vietnã. _Nesta fanfic, que se passa dezessete anos depois, ele acabou tornando-se editor-chefe do jornal.

Na cena em questão, Knox está discutindo agressivamente ao telefone com Perry White, nada mais nada menos que o editor-chefe do Planeta Diário, onde trabalha Clark Kent, o Superman. A secretária Felicia, personagem original minha (um prêmio de consolação para Alex por não ter conseguido nada com a senhorita Vale), cita numa de suas falas duas referências a "O Cavaleiro das Trevas": o doutor Bartholomew Wolper, crítico do Batman que num capítulo seguinte aparece com maior destaque, e Corto Maltese, ilha que na história é fonte de litígio entre Estados Unidos e União Soviética (atualizei o conflito na fanfic para Estados Unidos caçando terroristas, o que não deixa de ser uma crítica) e cujo nome foi uma homenagem de Frank Miller ao personagem homônimo criado pelo italiano Hugo Pratt. Essa localidade fictícia também é mencionada brevemente no filme _Batman_.

No final do diálogo, Knox manda Felicia comprar uma cafeteira na "Shreck's", a mesma loja de departamentos presente em _Batman O Retorno_, patrimônio da família de Max Shreck.

A cena posterior com o Coringa também é cheia de homenagens ao filme de 1989, desde a frase "Tanto a se fazer, e tão pouco tempo..." até as fotos com rostos de vítimas do gás do riso. Aqui há pistas dos planos do vilão, como as duas "coisas" que o Coringa precisa programar, além de uma referência a Harvey "Duas-Caras" Dent. O criminoso e Arlequina também zombam da ausência do Batman em Gotham.

Voltando a Castlewood, a seqüência seguinte é uma "epifania" para Bruce Wayne: ainda atordoado, o milionário ouve alguém chorando e logo deduz ser Elizabeth. Ele vence seus temores e se dirige até o quarto da jovem, onde a encontra realmente aos prantos e, com enorme empatia, a abraça e beija, havendo no ar um inigualável espírito de compreensão. Gosto muito dessa cena. Dispensou quaisquer falas e mesmo assim ficou particularmente boa, retratando nitidamente que o caminho para o fim do sofrimento de ambos seria a união.

Manhã em Gotham, e aproveito a ocasião para retratar um telejornal. Todo este trecho é uma homenagem a "O Cavaleiro das Trevas", que explora muito a influência da mídia sobre a população. Corto Maltese é novamente citada, e logo depois o apresentador anuncia a seção "De frente com Chloe Sullivan", na qual será entrevistado o já também mencionado doutor Wolper. Na HQ de Frank Miller, a repórter responsável pelo quadro de entrevistas é Lana Lang, também do universo do Superman, mas como a continuidade do seriado _Smallville_ coloca a personagem Chloe Sullivan como jornalista iminente, optei por na fanfic trocar Lana por sua conhecida da cidade natal.

Assim como no gibi, Wolper é um ferrenho crítico do Batman, e Chloe se opõe veementemente ao especialista defendendo o justiceiro (na HQ, Lana também assume essa posição). É tratada a idéia de escalada, segundo a qual é a presença do Batman em Gotham que atrai criminosos mais sofisticados e perigosos. Esse conceito foi mencionado no final do filme _Batman Begins_ e aparentemente será o tema central da continuação, _The Dark Knight_. Fielmente à sua versão original, no meu conto Bartholomew também é um demagogo que fala muito sem chegar a lugar algum.

Nisso, na Inglaterra, Bruce e Elizabeth estão a um passo de revelarem um ao outro seus respectivos segredos. Depois de certa hesitação, as últimas barreiras são rompidas e começam as revelações: usando palavras que remetem muito ao filme _Batman Eternamente_, Wayne descreve o assassinato de seus pais e o decorrente surgimento do Batman, explicitando a fonte de sua angústia. Depois é a vez da _lady_ contar a razão de seu pesar, até então totalmente desconhecida do leitor: a trágica morte de sua irmã Emma bem diante de seus olhos e a incapacidade de salvá-la. A partir de então, conhecendo-se mutuamente em verdade, os dois sofredores resolvem consolidar seu amor para vencer todas as adversidades. Um relacionamento nasce.

_**Continua...**_


	8. Capítulo VIII: Making Of

Capítulo VIII – Making-Of

"_A felicidade de Bruce é passageira. Logo ele terá de trajar de novo as vestes do Batman, não podendo se desvincular de sua antiga vida de uma forma ou de outra..."_

Abro o capítulo com Bruce e Elizabeth, mais apaixonados do que nunca, fazendo um piquenique. Não há nada demais nessa cena, a não ser a intensa felicidade que os dois estão vivendo. Wayne nem faz idéia da situação em Gotham...

Na metrópole, Arlequina lidera um assalto ao Banco Nacional de Gotham, estabelecimento presente tanto na HQ "O Cavaleiro das Trevas" quanto no novo filme _The Dark Knight_. Os assaltantes limpam os caixas, quando de repente surge o Batman. Mas, como o leitor pode logo perceber, ele não é Bruce Wayne. Fazendo de extrema violência, utilizando inclusive ataques letais, o justiceiro luta contra os bandidos, até encontrar seu fim pelas mãos de Arlequina, que rapidamente deduz não ser ele o verdadeiro Batman.

O trecho seguinte vem dar o paradeiro do falso vigilante: Jean-Paul Valley. Uma referência ao personagem de mesmo nome dos gibis, mais conhecido como Azrael, que assumiu temporariamente o manto do Batman quando o original teve a coluna quebrada por Bane na saga "A Queda do Morcego". É claro que nas HQs a participação de Jean-Paul não é tão breve, é que resolvi colocá-lo nesta história apenas para que ele fizesse uma aparição no universo dos filmes. Ainda no telejornal, Chloe Sullivan volta a defender o Batman com um discurso parecido com o de Lana Lang em "O Cavaleiro das Trevas".

Em Castlewood, Bruce faz uma dupla proposta a Elizabeth: que ela o acompanhe de volta até Gotham City, onde estará disposto a revelar o segredo que guardou por tantos anos, e se ela aceita casar-se com ele. A jovem corresponde sem hesitação, no auge da aparente redenção de Wayne.

Voltando a Gotham, o ambiente descrito na seqüência é praticamente o mesmo de _Batman Eternamente_ em que Robin luta com a gangue de rua, porém com menos néon. A Gangue Mutante é diretamente originária de "O Cavaleiro das Trevas", sendo que nessa história Batman trava uma brutal luta com seu líder abominável para mostrar quem manda em Gotham!

Até o bordão "É ferro na boneca!", utilizado pelos integrantes da gangue na HQ, foi transportado para a fanfic.

Coringa vem até essa perigosa região da cidade para recrutar capangas entre os jovens inconseqüentes. Faço sim, com isso, uma crítica à nossa atual transviada juventude. O Líder Mutante acaba sendo vítima do gás do riso, e assim como em "O Cavaleiro das Trevas", os Mutantes, com seu chefe derrotado, mudam facilmente de lado: no gibi, eles se tornam os "Filhos do Batman" depois que o justiceiro dá uma surra no Líder, e no caso do meu conto, acabam adotando o nome de "Jokerz", a mesma gangue inspirada no Coringa presente no desenho _Batman Beyond _(_Batman do Futuro_ no Brasil).

E, em meio a isso tudo, a Lei Marcial está prestes a ser decretada em Gotham, devido a todo o caos instaurado pelo Príncipe-Palhaço do Crime. Alguém na cidade de Blüdhaven assiste a essas notícias indignado com o desaparecimento do Batman. Já se deduz que é Dick Grayson, ex-Robin e agora Asa Noturna.

O capítulo é fechado com uma cena em Castlewood na qual Wilfred, o único na mansão a saber da desesperadora situação de Gotham, teme que o retorno de Bruce à sua terra natal coloque toda a felicidade do órfão a perder se ele resolver reviver o Batman. Ele alerta o milionário, mas, como sabemos, a volta do Cavaleiro das Trevas é inevitável.

_**Continua...**_


	9. Capítulo IX: Making Of

Capítulo IX – Making-Of

"_Bruce sofre dois choques principais no decorrer da fanfic: um positivo, quando está hospedado em Castlewood, e outro negativo, quando retorna a Gotham e vê seu pior inimigo destruindo tudo pelo que lutou"._

No aeroporto de Londres, Bruce está prestes a embarcar no vôo de volta para casa, levando Elizabeth consigo. Num dado momento, Wilfred chama Wayne de "patrão Bruce", fazendo com que o sofrido órfão se lembre do saudoso mordomo Alfred. E a felicidade do viajante se encontra em seus momentos finais...

Deslocando-nos para Gotham, Alex Knox volta a entrar em cena, indignado com a Lei Marcial na cidade. Corto Maltese é mais uma vez mencionada por Felicia, como se fosse um novo Afeganistão ou Iraque, e então informa ao chefe que um homem quer vê-lo.

O agente Brown é um personagem original que tenta trazer um pouco de luz ao leitor quanto ao misterioso retorno do Coringa da morte, além de alertar Knox a respeito do perigo que corre. Na explanação do visitante, dois vilões das histórias do Batman são citados: KGBesta, cujo verdadeiro nome é Anatoli Knyazev, um ex-agente soviético renegado que chegou a decepar um dos próprios braços para fugir do herói, e Ra's Al Ghul, um dos piores inimigos do Cavaleiro das Trevas, que tentou destruir Gotham várias vezes e marcou presença em _Batman Begins_. Ra's tem séculos de idade, graças ao chamado "Poço de Lázaro", que lhe garante imortalidade... E também é capaz até de devolver a vida a um cadáver. A volta do Coringa fica então explicada. Ressuscitando-o e enviando-o de volta a Gotham City, o excêntrico vilão destruiria a metrópole indiretamente. Foi ele quem forneceu as duas ogivas nucleares usadas pelo palhaço mais à frente na história, mas não contava com a total imprevisibilidade característica do Coringa...

Diante do risco à sua vida, Knox responde ao agente que consegue se proteger por si só. É o que veremos...

No esconderijo dos criminosos, o Príncipe-Palhaço do Crime planeja um assalto ao Hospital Infantil de Gotham, instituição mencionada em _Batman Eternamente_ que ganha forma na fanfic. A piada feita pelo vilão nessa cena, referente ao fato de crianças gostarem de palhaços risonhos, é considerada por mim uma das melhores do enredo.

Logo depois o leitor assiste de camarote ao choque de Bruce Wayne assim que se depara com o aeroporto de Gotham tomado por militares. O espanto do protagonista é ainda maior quando descobre que o Coringa, o frio assassino de seus pais, até então morto, é o responsável por transformar a cidade numa terra sem lei.

A expressão do personagem ao fazer essa descoberta se assemelha, na minha imaginação, à que assumiu em _Batman_ quando o mesmo criminoso e seus capangas metralharam um grupo de mafiosos na escadaria da prefeitura. Assim como nessa seqüência, em que Bruce ao encarar Vicky Vale exclama indignado "Você viu o que ele fez?" apenas com o olhar, neste trecho da história o crápula julgado aniquilado aparece mais uma vez vivo e cometendo atrocidades, cabendo ao Batman tirá-lo novamente de circulação.

Da mesma forma que Wayne praticamente ignorou Vicky no filme de 1989 na cena da prefeitura, aqui ele trata Elizabeth de modo similar, deixando-a para trás enquanto pensa somente em levar a cabo sua vingança. Uma ação emblemática que dispensa mais diálogos.

Segue-se mais um flash-back, com Alfred lendo um conto policial para o menino Bruce antes de dormir, e assim que termina, o mordomo ouve a já órfã criança perguntar se o meliante da história foi punido. Esse acontecimento é descrito pelo próprio Alfred em "O Cavaleiro das Trevas", e resolvi dar vida à cena descrevendo-a detalhe por detalhe na fanfic.

Concluindo a seqüência do aeroporto, um capanga do Coringa disfarçado de militar avisa o superior que Bruce Wayne regressou. Aqui fica claro que, devido às últimas palavras trocadas entre Batman e o vilão no final do primeiro filme, este último conhece a real identidade do herói.

Bruce visita então as Indústrias Wayne, encontrando seu velho amigo e funcionário Lucius Fox, que também apareceu em _Batman Begins_, vivido por Morgan Freeman. Esse personagem, nas HQs, é o responsável por cuidar dos negócios e do patrimônio do órfão enquanto este se dedica ao combate ao crime. Nunca fica claro se Lucius sabe que Bruce é o Batman ou não, porém como a nova série de filmes coloca que o próprio Fox forneceu os equipamentos que o vigilante precisava, resolvi colocar no conto que o assistente conhece sim o segredo do patrão.

Depois de Lucius salientar que Gotham sentiu mais falta do Batman do que de Bruce Wayne, os dois homens são surpreendidos pela personagem Margareth, de _Batman Eternamente_ (em _Batman & Robin_ a mesma atriz volta em outro papel, como uma das funcionárias do observatório de Gotham), que entra na sala de reuniões rindo feito louca, efeito do temido gás do Coringa. Depois de cair morta, o criminoso com ousadia enorme adentra o recinto, e a surpresa de Wayne em agora vê-lo em carne e osso é evidente.

Toda essa cena é uma inversão daquela ocorrida em _Batman_ no apartamento de Vicky Vale, na qual Bruce afirma saber tudo sobre o Coringa. Agora é o bandido quem interpela o protagonista, provocando-o e ameaçando seus entes queridos, ou seja, Elizabeth. O nêmesis do justiceiro deixa o local rindo, frisando que a pior parte ainda está por vir...

_**Continua...**_


	10. Capítulo X: Making Of

Capítulo X – Making-Of

"_Batman vence seu alter ego, voltando a predominar. Mas isso terá um caro preço..."_

Este capítulo marca o retorno do Batman à ativa, que alguns leitores reclamaram ter demorado muito para acontecer. Logo na primeira cena há um conflito muito grande dentro de Bruce: ele precisa optar entre viver feliz com a noiva ou cumprir seu doloroso dever. A segunda voz fala mais forte. No esconderijo do Coringa, este revela que Arlequina ficará responsável pelo ataque ao hospital, pois ele cuidará de outra coisa. O leitor atento já pode suspeitar do que se trata, principalmente por se tratar de algo relacionado a uma mulher...

Logo depois, na Bat-caverna, tem palco outro dos que considero os melhores diálogos da fanfic: Lucius Fox, a voz da razão, tenta convencer Bruce a não se tornar o Batman novamente, ainda mais por estar tão perto de se casar e ter uma vida normal. Mas Wayne está decidido a retomar Gotham, e cita uma das mais marcantes frases da história "O Cavaleiro das Trevas": "Este mundo só faz sentido se nós o forçarmos a fazer!".

A breve seqüência posterior homenageia todos os filmes do Batman até hoje, inclusive _Batman Begins_, que incluem uma cena do herói vestindo cada parte do uniforme e se munindo de seus equipamentos antes de partir para o clímax do enredo (Joel Schumacher transportou essa seqüência para o início de seus dois filmes, com o infeliz "close" nas nádegas de Batman em _Batman & Robin_).

A seguir, um soldado natural de Gotham que faz parte do corpo militar na cidade fica eufórico ao ver o Bat-móvel passar velozmente pela rua, indicando que o guardião da metrópole finalmente retornou. Esse trecho pode ser visto como uma referência à cena de _Batman Eternamente_ em que o Comissário Gordon está prestes a desligar o Bat-sinal devido à ausência do herói, até que este finalmente surge imponente no Bat-wing, pronto para deter o Charada.

Dentro do carro, o alter ego de Bruce Wayne dá esperança aos moderadores, e rapidamente descobre que há algo errado no Hospital Infantil. Chegara a hora de agir.

A cena com Batman arremessando o capanga no terraço do prédio através do teto de vidro, ordenando-lhe avisar a seus colegas que o vigilante está vindo, foi retirada diretamente do game para Playstation 2 baseado em _Batman Begins_. Como os leitores puderam perceber, boa parte das cenas de luta da fanfic são rápidas e até um tanto vagas, pois não queria me arriscar a acabar descrevendo combates mirabolantes sendo que o Batman é um herói real, sem superpoderes. Porém, acho que os confrontos breves acabaram se encaixando bem no contexto do conto.

Nisso, Coringa chega à Mansão Wayne, um plano diabólico em mente. A frase "Hora de fazer a casa cair, ha, ha!" me agradou bastante, e é na minha opinião uma das melhores piadas do vilão em toda a fanfic.

Voltando ao hospital, Batman encontra Arlequina, porém se precipita no ataque (coisa da qual depois se arrepende, sendo que Bruce se repreendendo por suas falhas em ação é outra característica tirada de "O Cavaleiro das Trevas") e acaba atirado através de uma janela. Em queda livre, o justiceiro acha que seu fim finalmente chegou, quando uma mão o agarra, salvando-o. Como é mostrado depois, o autor da ação é Dick Grayson, agora Asa Noturna, numa inversão da cena de _Batman Eternamente_, no final do filme, em que Batman salta num abismo para evitar que o então Robin tenha uma queda mortal. Agora é o antigo Robin quem salva o velho Batman da morte certa.

Na residência de Bruce, Coringa consuma seu objetivo, raptando a atordoada Elizabeth após desmaiá-la com um golpe violento. Alguns leitores questionaram o sistema de segurança da mansão, que permitiu que o criminoso entrasse nela tão facilmente. Bem, apesar de ser um tanto forçado, em _Batman Eternamente_ os vilões Charada e Duas-Caras entraram na propriedade também sem dificuldade, e deve se levar em conta que esta história considera os filmes antigos. Além disso, o Coringa teria de capturar Elizabeth para o enredo seguir em frente, ela teria de cair nas mãos dele de um modo ou de outro. Se alguém achou que realmente ficou forçada a invasão da casa, então queira me perdoar.

Arlequina fugiu, e então Batman e Asa Noturna regressam para a caverna no Bat-móvel. Escolhi Chris O'Donnell para voltar ao papel de antes porque na minha opinião ele fez um bom Robin nos dois filmes de Joel Schumacher, principalmente no primeiro, sendo que para mim o maior problema de _Batman & Robin_ foi na verdade o roteiro. Sendo assim, nada mais justo do que trazê-lo mais uma vez como Dick Grayson, agora sob a alcunha de Asa Noturna.

Bruce explica ao pupilo a razão de ter abandonado Gotham, e em seguida trato das impressões de Dick por ter voltado à caverna depois de tanto tempo. Ele estranha o fato de Wayne estar comprometido, e este sobe até a mansão para verificar como está sua noiva...

A seqüência seguinte também dispensa diálogos, e trabalho com o crescente desespero de Bruce conforme prossegue pela casa. A ausência de Elizabeth e a clássica frase do Coringa escrita em sangue na parede do quarto revelam ao protagonista a nova tragédia que se abateu sobre sua vida. Agora seu grande amor caíra nas mãos de seu pior inimigo, e corria o risco de ter o mesmo destino de seus indefesos pais...

_**Continua...**_


	11. Capítulo XI: Making Of

Capítulo XI – Making-Of

"_Enxergo Batman como um herói movido pela raiva em relação ao crime e pelo sentimento de impotência por não ter conseguido fazer algo para salvar os que amava quando foi preciso. No caso do conto, ele não pôde evitar o rapto de Elizabeth, e assim o Batman surge como nova oportunidade de fazer justiça e liquidar o mal"._

E chega a véspera do 217o aniversário de Gotham City.

O clima é de luto na Bat-caverna. Uma TV está ligada no noticiário da GNN, que, além de ser uma óbvia referência à rede "CNN", está presente nos gibis do Batman e nos dois últimos filmes da franquia antiga.

Um arrogante general diz que a cidade estará segura para as comemorações da data e que os soldados têm ordem de deter o Batman caso ele seja visto. Como será visto adiante, todavia, nenhum militar conseguirá parar o vigilante quando a noite cair.

O telejornal também informa que Alexander Knox foi morto por capangas do Coringa, comprovando que o risco que corria era mesmo real. De início pensei em retratar a morte do jornalista numa cena, mas como talvez prejudicasse o ritmo da fanfic, resolvi apenas mencioná-la.

Dick então descreve a dor que sente pela morte de Barbara Wilson, a Bat-Girl, revelando a Wayne um triste segredo que guardara consigo até então: a moça estava grávida do rapaz quando morta pelo Espantalho, o que foi fonte de ainda maior sofrimento.

A seqüência logo depois é confusa, porém já é possível perceber que o Coringa dá um cruel fim à vida de _lady_ Elizabeth Castlewood.

O sol se põe, Batman e Asa Noturna prontos para pôr um fim ao reino de caos instaurado pelo Coringa. Bruce dá a solução para que ele e Dick possam cruzar as barricadas do Exército: ir a cavalo, assim como num empolgante trecho da HQ "O Cavaleiro das Trevas" (é dessa cavalgada que veio o termo "cavaleiro" referindo-se ao Batman). Em seguida, mais uma revelação: Wilfred conta a Wayne que já conhecia seu segredo e que tentara evitar a qualquer custo que ele voltasse a combater o crime, porém agora não havia outra saída. O mordomo apóia a empreitada do órfão, e este pede que o irmão de Alfred lhe faça alguns últimos favores...

Seguindo em frente, dou uma descrição do centro de Gotham City sob ocupação militar. A presença de tropas na cidade é uma referência à saga "Terra de Ninguém" das HQs, na qual a metrópole, abalada por um terremoto e com mil lunáticos à solta, acaba sendo fechada ao mundo externo pelo governo.

Nisso, um dos soldados numa barricada avista Batman e Asa Noturna a cavalo. O comandante da guarnição não se conforma com tal ousadia. Ele tenta deter os dois heróis, mas o Cavaleiro das Trevas o desafia, sendo que o militar, intimidado, recua em sua ortodoxia. No fundo todos eles sabiam que o Batman era necessário para botar ordem em Gotham. Há então o início do embate entre a dupla de mascarados e os Jokerz pelas ruas. Não há nada que destacar aqui, a não ser algumas proezas e provas da habilidade dos dois homens.

Enquanto isso, Coringa e Arlequina chegam ao coração da cidade num furgão. O psicopata olha para as Torres Gêmeas de Gotham (local atacado pelo Duas-Caras em "O Cavaleiro das Trevas"), pronto para botar em ação a "piada final". Algum tempo depois, o vilão a anuncia aos habitantes: à meia-noite, sendo que faltam pouco mais de quinze minutos, ele detonará duas ogivas nucleares nos prédios, sendo que há uma escondida em cada torre de cem andares. A tarefa de desarmá-las é quase impossível, mas Batman e Asa Noturna aceitam o desafio.

_**Continua...**_


	12. Capítulo XII: Making Of

Capítulo XII – Making-Of

"_A busca pelas duas ogivas é intensa e desesperada, repleta de acasos e contratempos, um dos pontos altos da fanfic, na minha opinião"._

Praticamente o capítulo todo mostra Batman e Asa Noturna procurando pelas duas bombas atômicas nas Torres Gêmeas de Gotham. Adicionei um cronômetro entre cada mudança de trecho com o tempo restante até a detonação para deixar o leitor tão aflito quanto os personagens. Se você leu o capítulo e se sentiu dessa forma, então consegui cumprir meu objetivo.

Durante a subida, os dois vingadores lutam, correm e escapam das armadilhas preparadas pelo Coringa, como o boneco de corda explosivo encontrado por Dick. Interpretem a risada do gnomo como sendo a mesma oriunda do gravador num dos bolsos do vilão quando ele se estatelou no concreto no final do filme _Batman_.

Tentei fazer a luta entre Batman e Arlequina o mais épica e tensa possível. É talvez um dos combates mais violentos da fanfic. Deixando livre seu lado psicótico, o herói quase mata Harleen, mas mesmo assim ela se recusa a trair o amado revelando a localização das ogivas, e para isso acaba se suicidando com uma cápsula de cianureto dentro da boca. Acho que foi o final perfeito para a personagem. Arlequina sempre nutriu uma paixão cega e inconseqüente pelo Coringa, sendo capaz até de morrer por ele, apesar de essa mesma atitude não ser esperada do criminoso...

Depois de presenciar o fim da vilã, Batman desarma a primeira bomba. Mais alguns confrontos e o Cruzado Encapuzado se junta a Asa Noturna na segunda torre em busca da ogiva restante. Passando por muitos apuros, a dupla a encontra, porém a contagem termina antes de conseguirem desativá-la. Mas, conforme o leitor poderia vir suspeitando, não há nenhuma explosão nuclear. A única coisa ligada com a chegada da meia-noite é um gravador que repete incessantemente a frase "Eu adoro o Coringa!" presente no comercial de TV em que o vilão anuncia seus produtos tóxicos em _Batman_. Afinal de contas, o criminoso nunca planejou destruir Gotham, colocando a perder o astuto plano de Ra's Al Ghul. Como diriam os próprios capangas do Príncipe-Palhaço do Crime nos gibis, "o Coringa nunca faz sentido".

O vilão liga as hélices de um helicóptero no topo de uma das torres. É a isca para atrair Batman até o local onde travarão sua última batalha. Ele a morde perfeitamente, deixando Asa Noturna fora disso.

Enquanto isso, no subsolo da Mansão Wayne, Wilfred programa o processo de autodestruição da Bat-caverna, que irá sepultar o segredo de Bruce Wayne para sempre. Ocorre exatamente a mesma coisa na HQ "O Cavaleiro das Trevas", a diferença é que nela Alfred é quem fica responsável pela tarefa e, assim como seu irmão nesta fanfic, morre vítima de um infarto fulminante logo que a termina. A verdadeira identidade do Batman, todavia, permanece preservada.

E assim prosseguimos para o clímax...

_**Continua...**_


	13. Capítulo XIII: Making Of

Capítulo XIII – Making-Of

"_O confronto derradeiro, intenso e sanguinário. Revelações, fúria, prantos. O melhor final que pude escrever para esta história com a qual tanto me apeguei"._

Batman segue preso ao helicóptero do Coringa pronto para a luta final entre os dois. Seu ímpeto quanto a dessa vez não haver reféns nem sobreviventes (está disposto a matar o Coringa) compõe mais uma referência a "O Cavaleiro das Trevas". A diferença é que na HQ, no último momento, o justiceiro não tem coragem de assassinar o psicopata.

A aeronave pousa e Batman segue seu inimigo para dentro de uma fábrica abandonada, local que achei ser o cenário perfeito para o duelo. Pela descrição do ambiente, quis denotar que tudo ali remetia a abandono e desgaste.

Tem palco em seguida a cena mais comovente do conto, na minha opinião: Batman encontra o cadáver frio e pálido da noiva Elizabeth, esfaqueada quase cem vezes pelo Coringa. Mesmo sabendo que é inútil, Bruce tenta desesperadamente acordá-la, porém o vilão conseguiu arrancar de seu rival aquilo que lhe era mais precioso. Assimilando a realidade amarga como fel, o vigilante grita o nome da amada aos prantos, e depois berra pelo Coringa, chamando-o para a luta.

O diálogo que se segue é muito estimado por mim. Mesmo não sendo muito extenso, acredito que consegui transmitir bem o ódio mútuo entre os dois homens. Acusações, indignação, culminando na revelação máxima feita pelo Coringa...

Um flash-back mostra, para grande surpresa de Bruce, que Jack Napier tinha um motivo prévio para matar seus pais, ao invés de ser somente um ato de crueldade durante um assalto: décadas antes, o médico Thomas Wayne se recusou a atender a irmã de Jack, que estava prestes a perder um bebê, para ironicamente participar da festa de aniversário do pequeno Bruce, deixando o trabalho para seu assistente Foster que, inexperiente, infelizmente não pôde salvar mãe nem filho.

Durante meses Napier planejou sua vingança, aliando-se ao meliante Joe Chill (no filme de 1989, sempre enxerguei aquele outro bandido que acompanha Jack no flash-back como sendo Joe Chill, assassino dos pais de Bruce nos quadrinhos) para emboscar o casal Wayne num assalto minuciosamente planejado, na verdade um pretexto para Jack poder matar Thomas. Assim descrevi com detalhes o flash-back de Bruce em _Batman_, atentando até para o nome do cinema e do filme em exibição, além das falas e movimentos. Creio ter ficado bom, e com a revelação do verdadeiro motivo de Napier ter baleado Thomas e Martha, todo o trecho ganhou um novo contexto e significado. Espero ter evidenciado isso ao leitor.

Meu grande objetivo, com isso, foi jogar usando o conceito de "quem criou quem" lançado no filme de 1989. Para Bruce, Napier tinha primeiro criado o Batman quando matou seus pais e anos depois Batman criou o Coringa quando derrubou Napier nos produtos químicos. Mas então vem a informação de que o pai de Bruce negligenciou ajuda à irmã de Napier para não perder o aniversário do filho. Teria, assim, Bruce criado o Coringa em primeiro lugar?

De qualquer forma, Batman vê que esse ciclo destrutivo só vai terminar quando um dos dois morrer, e assim, depois de Coringa dizer que "a sanidade é apenas um véu que nos impede de enxergar o verdadeiro significado deste mundo: uma piada, uma piada de mau gosto!" (frase oriunda do "nick" de MSN de uma amiga minha), os dois adversários partem para a luta.

É um embate violento, mas procurei não me estender muito. Coringa ataca o Cavaleiro das Trevas usando um pé-de-cabra, mesma arma com a qual deu uma surra em Jason Todd, o segundo Robin, pouco antes de matá-lo nas HQs. Golpes intensos, Batman se fere muito, até que um forno industrial é aberto e é empurrado para dentro dele. Mas a alegria do vilão dura pouco: o oponente o puxa para dentro do inferno artificial usando um bat-rangue com corda. O órfão até poderia morrer, mas levaria seu nêmesis consigo.

E assim o corpo do Coringa é consumido pelas chamas diante de Bruce, a carcaça parecendo ainda sorrir, assim como em "O Cavaleiro das Trevas". E o herói, que já perdera tudo, aparentemente também morre...

O pequeno epílogo da fanfic é narrado por Dick Grayson em seu diário. Gotham está de luto devido à morte de seu maior protetor. Os Jokerz finalmente se tornam os "Filhos do Batman", seguindo o enredo de "O Cavaleiro das Trevas", e um funeral é realizado com as pessoas mais próximas ao vigilante, também como na HQ (a diferença é que nela vem à tona que Bruce Wayne era o Batman, e a luta final é entre Batman e Superman, não Batman e Coringa, apesar de este último estar presente na história).

Minha intenção original para esta cena seria colocar o Superman, na minha concepção interpretado pelo inigualável Christopher Reeve, fazendo um discurso em honra ao falecido. Porém optei por algo mais discreto, combinando com o Batman.

Entre os indivíduos presentes junto ao túmulo estão a Mulher-Gato (que, conforme os fãs dos filmes devem se lembrar, sobreviveu ao final de _Batman O Retorno_), Oliver Queen, o Arqueiro-Verde (personagem de relevância em "O Cavaleiro das Trevas"), Victor Fries, antigo Sr. Frio (interpretado por Arnold Schwarzenegger em _Batman & Robin_), junto com sua recém-curada esposa Nora, além de alguns jornalistas, entre eles Chloe Sullivan, maior defensora do Batman.

O final do trecho é idêntico ao desfecho de "O Cavaleiro das Trevas": Clark Kent, o Superman, usa sua visão de raios-x para constatar que na verdade o caixão está vazio, então dá uma piscadela para Robin (que na HQ em questão é a jovem Carrie Kelley, não Dick Grayson) e vai embora.

Os finais secretos trazem respostas para os mistérios pendentes do enredo...

_**Continua...**_


	14. Os finais secretos: Making Of

Os finais secretos – Making-Of

A idéia de colocar enigmas para poder se acessar os finais secretos, além de ser uma homenagem ao vilão Charada, foi uma forma que encontrei para poder interagir mais diretamente com os leitores. Gosto muito de inserir esse tipo de coisa nas minhas histórias.

_Final Secreto #01__: _Este desfecho introduz a personagem da Caçadora, no caso Helena Kyle, que compõe o time dos outros justiceiros além do Batman que defendem Gotham nos gibis. Todavia, essa personagem é filha do Batman com a Mulher-Gato apenas na primeira continuidade dos quadrinhos, a "Era de Ouro", que acabou sendo estabelecida como um universo alternativo pela DC Comics com o lançamento da minissérie "Crise nas Infinitas Terras" nos anos 80. Na continuidade atual, a Caçadora é na verdade Helena Bertinelli, filha de um mafioso de Gotham que resolve se tornar combatente do crime. Fiz este final mais como referência ao seriado _Birds of Prey_, que coloca a Caçadora como filha de Bruce e Selina assim como nas HQs clássicas.

_Final Secreto #02__: _Provavelmente este foi o que causou mais confusão entre os leitores, pois demanda conhecimento do enredo dos desenhos _Batman Beyond _e _Justice League Unlimited _(_Liga da Justiça Sem Limites_ no Brasil, exibido até a exaustão pelo SBT) para ser compreendido. Num mundo onde o Batman foi dado como morto (no desenho, apenas envelhecido e já fora de ação), a agente do governo Amanda Waller, uma das responsáveis pelo Projeto Cadmus, percebeu que a humanidade precisaria sempre de alguém como o Cavaleiro das Trevas. Por isso colheu uma amostra de sangue do Batman e clonou-o a partir de seu DNA. Essa cópia de Bruce Wayne é nada mais nada menos que Terry McGinnis, protagonista de _Batman Beyond _(_Batman do Futuro_), a quem o Batman original transfere a tarefa de proteger Gotham City. Essa revelação bombástica foi feita no episódio "Epílogo", o último da segunda temporada do desenho da _Liga Sem Limites_, no qual Terry visita Amanda já velha, que então revela a ele a verdade sobre sua existência.

Neste final secreto, Terry é mostrado ainda bebê, prenunciando sua transformação no novo Batman assim como em _Beyond_, e também abrindo caminho para uma possível continuação desta fanfic.

_Final Secreto #03__: _Esta cena adicional mostra ao leitor a verdade por trás da ressurreição do Coringa e o plano para destruir Gotham, que o vilão acabou não levando a cabo. Foi o terrível Ra's Al Ghul quem devolveu a vida a Napier através do infame Poço de Lázaro para que ele destruísse a Cidade das Sombras, como já foi explicado neste making-of. Marca presença também Talia, a linda filha de Ra's, uma das paixões do Batman e com quem ele inclusive teve um filho nas HQs.

Há uma citação também a Lex Luthor, eterno inimigo do Homem de Aço, mas foi mais como uma referência a outro grande vilão da DC Comics, editora à qual pertencem Batman e Superman, do que o prenúncio de uma continuação em que os dois heróis trabalham juntos. Porém nunca se sabe, e a idéia é boa...

_Final Secreto #04__: _O último final secreto revela o que já fora deixado implícito no último capítulo do conto: Batman sobreviveu ao confronto com o Coringa. Afastou-se de Gotham e da sociedade, vivendo isolado no campo em busca de sua merecida felicidade, mesmo estando Elizabeth morta. A presença do cão Ace é uma homenagem ao "Bat-cão" dos gibis, pouco conhecido. O animal também aparece no desenho _Batman Beyond_, como companheiro do idoso Bruce Wayne.

_**FIM DO MAKING-OF**_

_**Continua...**_


	15. Entrevista com o autor: By Aluada

Entrevista com o autor – _By Aluada_

_Perguntas gentilmente elaboradas pela ficwriter Aluada. Muito obrigado!_

**01. A fanfic é uma continuação da série dos filmes antigos de Batman. De onde surgiu todo o novo cenário da história (Gotham pacífica, a morte da Bat-Girl, a mudança de Robin para Asa Noturna, a morte de Alfred, a volta do Coringa etc)? Quais são as influências da HQ em cima do seu texto?  
**Bem, como fica claro no making-of, minha principal influência foi a HQ "O Cavaleiro das Trevas" de Frank Miller, que traz um Bruce Wayne mais velho e cujo alter ego, o Batman, todos estão contra. Quanto à ausência de Robin, pelo menos por grande parte do enredo, e da Bat-Girl, foi porque queria trazer o protagonista de volta às suas raízes, como um justiceiro solitário. Os "side-kicks", personagens que auxiliam o herói principal, sempre infantilizaram demais as histórias do "Morcegão", e como planejei um clima sombrio e depressivo para Resigns, optei por privar Batman de todos as pessoas que lhe eram queridas, inclusive seu mordomo Alfred, falecido.  
Quanto à volta do Coringa, de longe ele sempre foi o pior inimigo do Batman e também o vilão melhor interpretado nos filmes antigos, graças ao antológico Jack Nicholson. Um dos maiores erros de Tim Burton foi tê-lo matado no final do primeiro filme. Por isso dei um jeito de trazê-lo de volta à vida para atazanar a vida de Bruce. Se Resigns é um fechamento da série antiga, uma última história, então nada mais justo do que incluir o Coringa como antagonista principal.

**02. Como Coringa conseguiu entrar no prédio do jornal francês onde Vicky Vale trabalhou por último, e ter tempo ainda de cortar os fios do alarme?  
**(Risos) Bem, no filme de 1989, ele conseguiu derrubar o Bat-wing com um único disparo de revólver! Esse tipo de proezas muitas vezes acaba tendo de ser usado para poder dar prosseguimento ao enredo, como também foi o caso do Coringa e seus capangas terem conseguido entrar na Mansão Wayne sem problemas para raptar Elizabeth. Mas, se formos imaginar um pouco, no caso do jornal ele simplesmente pode ter se passado por outra pessoa para entrar, ou contratou alguém para cortar os fios antes dele e mostrou a tesoura dando a entender que havia sido ele apenas para causar mais terror em Vicky.

**03. Por que a volta do Coringa, e não de outro vilão?  
**Como já disse, o Coringa é o maior vilão do Batman, e nos filmes antigos isso é reforçado por ter sido ele quem assassinou os pais de Bruce Wayne. Para uma história final do herói, torna-se fundamental a presença do Coringa, assim como Frank Miller também o colocou em "O Cavaleiro das Trevas".

**04. De que maneira os novos conflitos interiores do Homem-Morcego o influenciaram neste novo desafio?  
**Nesta fic nos deparamos com uma Gotham City que afirma não precisar mais do Batman. Além de ter que lidar com essa ingratidão coletiva, Bruce acha que desperdiçou toda a sua vida combatendo o crime, abrindo mão de coisas como se casar e ter filhos. Primeiramente, Wayne tenta abandonar o Batman para sempre, porém ao retornar de Castlewood, deparando-se com Gotham sofrendo com o Coringa, ele assume mais uma vez a capa na esperança de que seja a última ocasião, um fardo que precisa novamente ser carregado para depois se extinguir de vez. E, mesmo com a triste morte de Elizabeth, vemos por um dos finais secretos que é realmente isso que acontece. Assim, em todos os sentidos, Batman Resigns é a última aventura do personagem.

**05. Por que Bruce Wayne insiste até o final em ser e continuar a ser Batman, apesar de ter completa consciência de que sua vingança jamais será contemplada?**  
Esse é um debate muito interessante. O filme de 1989 colocou o Coringa como assassino dos pais de Bruce, tornando-o criador do Batman, então seria lógico que o Batman deixasse de existir assim que o Coringa estivesse morto. Como isso ocorreu no final do longa, não haveria muita lógica em ser feita uma continuação. Acontece que nos gibis o casal Wayne não foi morto por nenhum grande vilão, e sim por Joe Chill, assaltante mequetrefe que reflete o estado crítico de miséria, corrupção e desespero predominante em Gotham na época. Assim, a cruzada do Batman não é contra somente um homem: ele luta contra todo tipo de criminoso para evitar que seu trauma seja vivido por outras pessoas. Desse modo, Batman não busca vingança, e sim justiça.

**06. Existe algum motivo especial para que o chofer da mansão do Condado de Castlewood (capítulo 03) tenha o mesmo nome do falecido pai de Bruce Wayne?  
**Apenas uma pequena coincidência que criei para atormentar um pouco mais o protagonista, nada mais.

**07. De onde surgiu a inspiração para Lady Elizabeth de Castlewood?  
**O dilema de Batman nessa história é muito similar ao que vivi na época em que escrevi, e sempre enxerguei uma namorada como meio de atenuar a minha dor. Projetei isso para o personagem, e assim nasceu Elizabeth, o amor definitivo de Bruce. Ela é, apesar do drama que também vive, uma personagem idealizada, tanto que coloquei a atriz Denise Richards, uma das mais lindas que conheço, no papel. E confesso que a _lady_ me cativou bastante conforme escrevia o conto, tive pena de matá-la no fim.

**08. Por que a correspondência entre Elizabeth e Bruce é tão forte? Você criou a mulher perfeita para Batman?  
**Esta resposta é um complemento à de cima. Sendo idealizada, Elizabeth é sim o par perfeito para Bruce. Ela também passou por um trauma muito grande que ainda a atormenta, também se sente só e desiludida. Coloquei os dois personagens sofrendo para que, ao se unirem, um paradigma de esperança para ambos fosse traçado. E assim se deu, até o Coringa interferir.

**09. Por que a morte do Comissário Gordon foi particularmente mais cruel do que as outras? Isso se deve a motivos especiais ao personagem ou ao autor?  
**O Coringa é um psicopata de marca maior nas HQs, isso é fato. Lembro-me de uma história em que ele seqüestra vários indivíduos que o ridicularizaram na época em que era comediante, leva-os a um teatro e, prendendo-os às cadeiras da platéia, começa a fazer um show de humor. O problema é que há um dispositivo explosivo prezo ao pescoço de cada espectador, que será acionado caso dê risada. Isso sem contar outros atos hediondos do vilão em sua trajetória nos gibis, como a morte do segundo Robin e o aleijamento da Bat-Girl.  
A morte de Gordon na fanfic reflete a barbárie do Coringa. Confesso que acabei exagerando um pouco, mas o problema é que às vezes acabo descontando sentimentos de raiva ou frustração nos meus personagens. Peço desculpas aos que ficaram impressionados com a cena, porém ela foi necessária.Um auxílio necessário para livrar Gotham do Coringa, além de um elo nostálgico com os velhos tempos. Se não fosse Dick quem aparecesse para ajudar Batman, teria sido então a Mulher-Gato. De um modo ou outro um personagem do passado voltaria para assistir o Cavaleiro das Trevas.

**10. Qual o significado da volta de Robin como companheiro de Batman?  
**Um auxílio necessário para livrar Gotham do Coringa, além de um elo nostálgico com os velhos tempos. Se não fosse Dick quem aparecesse para ajudar Batman, teria sido então a Mulher-Gato. De um modo ou outro um personagem do passado voltaria para assistir o Cavaleiro das Trevas.

**11. Por que Elizabeth foi morta de forma tão direta? Por que Coringa não a usou como refém de um plano contra o Homem-Morcego?**  
No primeiro filme, Coringa tem muita raiva do Batman. Creio que, se ele voltasse mesmo da morte para se vingar, tornaria a vida de Bruce um inferno aniquilando seus entes queridos, os quais sempre procurou proteger por meio de uma identidade secreta, evitando represálias por parte de seus inimigos. Assim o vilão faz com Elizabeth, matando-a cruelmente. Além do mais, nas próprias HQs é difícil compreender como funciona a mente do Coringa. Ele ora planeja com minúcia, ora age impulsivamente. E retratei isso na fic.

**12. Existe algum motivo especial, extratextual ou histórico, que lhe inspirou a atacar as Torres Gêmeas de Gotham?  
**Esse local foi retirado da HQ "O Cavaleiro das Trevas", que no enredo é invadido pelo Duas-Caras devido à sua fixação pelo número dois. Gotham City para muitos é uma versão alternativa de Nova York, já que a própria palavra "Gotham" é um apelido real da cidade (assim como São Paulo é chamada de "Sampa"). Por isso Frank Miller colocou as Torres Gêmeas como referência ao World Trade Center, sem nem suspeitar que mais de uma década depois os prédios seriam destruídos num atentado terrorista de verdade.

**13. A destruição da Bat-caverna levou consigo a mansão dos Wayne. A morte de Batman trouxe a de Bruce. Um não pode realmente existir sem o outro? Quem era o eu verdadeiro desse homem atormentado?  
**Essa é uma discussão constante em histórias de super-heróis. Qual é a verdadeira identidade: o cidadão comum ou o herói? Clark Kent ou Superman? Peter Parker ou Homem-Aranha? Isso depende muito dos roteiristas das HQs e filmes, com suas diferentes opiniões, mas na minha visão, Bruce Wayne morreu quando este tinha oito anos de idade e viu seus pais serem assassinados. A partir daí já se tornou o Batman, e a identidade de Bruce Wayne transformou-se apenas numa máscara para ocultar o verdadeiro anseio de justiça do órfão.

**14. Batman e Coringa, criador e criatura um do outro: um não poderia viver se o outro sobrevivesse?  
**Essa contraposição entre os dois personagens é muito interessante e foi mais bem explorada no filme _Batman_, em que Coringa mata Thomas e Martha Wayne. Isso não ocorre nos gibis, porém Batman teve sim sua participação na transformação do comediante frustrado que queria sustentar a mulher grávida num maníaco psicótico.  
Existe uma HQ da saga "Terremoto" em que, no final, Mulher-Gato mente para o Coringa dizendo que Batman morreu. A reação do vilão é, pasmem, berrar desesperado e começar a chorar. Um realmente não vive sem o outro. E, certa vez, o Príncipe-Palhaço do Crime afirmou que o Homem-Morcego é tão louco quanto ele... Eles estão apenas de lados opostos.

**15. Por que você escolheu relacionar, no fim, as histórias do Cavaleiro das Trevas e do Homem de Aço?  
**O universo da editora DC Comics é bem interligado dentro de si. Existe, por exemplo, a HQ da Liga da Justiça, em que heróis como Batman, Superman e Mulher-Maravilha lutam lado a lado. Nesta fanfic, há várias referências ao Superman porque, primeiramente, os dois personagens, apesar de já terem tido suas desavenças, são amigos, conhecem a identidade secreta um do outro e a revista "World's Finest" ("Melhores do Mundo") circulou por muito tempo trazendo histórias com os dois heróis formando uma dupla. Em segundo lugar, no enredo de "O Cavaleiro das Trevas", do qual este conto recebeu grande influência, Superman tem uma importância enorme, sendo que o clímax é uma luta entre ele e Batman. Dessa forma, referências ao Homem de Aço jamais poderiam ficar de fora de uma fanfic como esta.  
Cabe mostrar: Batman e Superman são heróis totalmente opostos. O primeiro tem métodos não muito ortodoxos, enquanto o segundo é praticamente um escoteiro de uniforme azul. Além do mais, Bruce Wayne não tem nenhum superpoder, e Clark Kent os possui em grande número. Mesmo sendo tão diferentes, isso não impede os dois heróis de se aliarem, ou se enfrentarem, dependendo das circunstâncias.

_**Continua...**_


	16. Considerações Finais

Considerações Finais:

_**TRILHA-SONORA DA FANFIC "BATMAN RESIGNS":**_

1. Batman Theme (Danny Elfman)

2. You Give Love a Bad Name (Bon Jovi)

3. Flowers (Danny Elfman)

4. Descent Into Mystery (Danny Elfman)

5. Macrotus (Hans Zimmer)

6. Charge Of The Batmobile (Danny Elfman)

7. Up The Cathedral (Danny Elfman)

8. Batman Forever Theme (Elliot Goldenthal)

9. Batman: Mask Of The Phantasm Main Title (Shirley Walker)

10. Batman Theme Reprised (Danny Elfman)

_**SOBRE AS "CENAS EXTRAS":**_

Na fase de elaboração deste projeto, cheguei a comentar com algumas pessoas que o material extra da fanfic traria cenas novas, como a aparição do espectro de Emma à personagem Elizabeth e o assassinato do jornalista Alex Knox. Bem, todos esses trechos chegaram a ficar prontos, acontece que houve um problema envolvendo o Microsoft Word no computador da minha casa, e ele simplesmente apagou o que eu havia escrito no arquivo a partir de determinado ponto, mesmo eu tendo salvado. Como se eu tentasse reescrever as cenas elas provavelmente não ficariam do mesmo jeito que as originais, optei por infelizmente retirá-las do material. Peço desculpas a quem criou expectativa quanto a elas, quem sabe numa próxima oportunidade eu não venha a escrevê-las de novo...

– O autor, em sua revolta contra os tantos "bugs" dos aplicativos da Microsoft.

_**Obrigado por ler a fanfic "Batman Resigns" e seu making-of!**_

Luiz Fabrício de Oliveira Mendes – "Goldfield".

´´´´´´´´¶´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´¶´´´´´´´´  
´´´´´´´7¶¶´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´¢¶¶´´´´´´´´  
´´´´´´´¢¶¶o´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´¶¶¶´´´´´´´´  
´´´´´´´¶¶¶¶¶´´´´´´´ø¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¢´´´´´´´¶¶¶¶´´´´´´´´  
´´´´´´´¶¶¶¶¶´´o¶¶ø1´´´´´´´´´ø¶¶ø´´¶¶¶¶´´´´´´´´  
´´´´´´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶´´´´1oø¶¶¶¶øo1´´´´ø¶¶¶¶¶´´´´´´´´  
´´´´´´´¶ø¶¶´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶´´1¶¶¶¶´´´´´´´´  
´´´´´´´¶¶7¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶77¶¶¶´´´´´´´´  
´´´´´´1¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶´´´´´´´´  
´´´´´´´¶¶¶´1¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶´¶¶´´´´´´´´  
´´´´´´´¶¶¶¶´´´ø¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶´´1¶¶¶´´´´´´´´  
´´´´´´´¶¶¶¶¶¶´´´´´1¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶1´´´´´¶¶¶¶¶´´´´´´´´  
´´´´´´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶øo77¶¶¶¶¶¢´´7o¶¶¶¶¶¶¶´´´´´´´´  
´´´´´´´¶¶¶´´o¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶´¶¶¶¶´´´´´´´´  
´´´´´´´¶¶¶´´´´´´¢¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶ø´´´´´7¶¶¶¶´´´´´´´´  
´´´´´´´¶¶¶7ø¶´´´´´´´1¶¶¶¶´´´´´´´´¶7´¶¶¶´´´´´´´´  
´´´´´´1¶¶¶¶´¢´´´¶´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´¶´¶¶¶¶´´´´´´´´  
´´´´´´¶¶¶¶¶´¶´´¶¶øøo1´´´´1o¶¶¶ø´´¶´¶¶¶¶o´´´´´´´  
´´´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´¶¶¶¶¶o´´´´´´  
´´o¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶o´´´´´  
¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶ø´´´  
¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶1´´´´´´´´´´´¶¶¶¶¶¶ø¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶  
¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶øø¶¶¶¶¶  
¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶øøø¶¶  
¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶´´´¶¶¶¶¶¶ø¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶  
¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶ø1´´´´´´´´1ø¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶


End file.
